Fullmetal Alchemist Nowa Przygoda
by Placek
Summary: Jest to opowiadanie toczące się równo z wydarzeniami w mandze. Główni bohaterowie są wymyśleni przeze mnie, ale pojawiają się także kanoniczne postacie. Wzorowałem się głównie na mandze oraz na anime Fma : Brotherhood. Życzę miłego czytania. Każda krytyka mile widziana.
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

Pułkownik Steven Black siedział w swoim gabinecie już od ponad dwóch godzin i nie mógł zabrać się do pracy. Odwrócił się zrezygnowany do dużego okna i westchnął. Ten dwudziestodziewięcioletni człowiek miał czarne zjeżone włosy oraz niebieskie oczy, w których kryła się spostrzegawczość i pewna doza dobroci, lecz w tym momencie jego wzrok był zamglony, jakby nieobecny. Wszyscy współpracownicy i podwładni lubili tego faceta, choć trochę się go bali, gdyż wiedzieli, że jest jednym z państwowych alchemików. Steven nie miał sił, ani ochoty wypełniać olbrzymiej sterty papierów, gdyż teraz jego głowę zaprzątały inne sprawy. W ciągu kilku tygodni jakiś bandyta zamordował kilku wysoko postawionych państwowych alchemików. Pułkownik nie nadawał sprawie dużego znaczenia gdyż te działania odbywały się na terenie pod dowództwem Roya Mustanga. Steven znał doskonale Roya i wiedział, że nie odpuści dopóki nie złapie mordercy, gdyż takie wydarzenie od razu nadałoby tempo jego karierze wojskowej. Jednak jeszcze jedna rzecz tkwiła w jego głowie. Kilka dni temu został brutalnie zamordowany Maes Hughes. Ta sprawa wstrząsnęła wszystkimi, gdyż Maes był powszechnie lubiany, choć potrafił zirytować człowieka, gdy godzinami chwalił się zdjęciami swojej żony i córki. Steven znał Maesa gdyż ten często wpadał do niego na pogawędkę. Tej sprawy nie mógł odpuścić, ponieważ był to jego teren działań i Maes był jego dobrym kolegą, choć wiele razy miał ochotę użyć alchemii i wykopać go ze swojego biura. Nagle usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

-Proszę wejść - powiedział pułkownik odwracając się do drzwi - Siemasz Shen, co tam?

Shen Shadowbolt był wysoko postawionym alchemikiem w randze podpułkownika. Był to wysoki, dobrze zbudowany brunet. Wielu ludzi zawsze dawało mu mniej niż te dwadzieścia osiem lat, które ma na karku z powodu jego twarzy, z której można dostrzec dobroć, ale też stanowczość. Jego wzrok był ciepły, ale czasami jego oczy ciskały gromy. Pułkownik świetnie go znał gdyż byli przyjaciółmi od dzieciństwa i razem rozwijając swoje umiejętności alchemiczne zdobyli licencje państwowych alchemików. Podpułkownik Shadowbolt był zastępcą Stevena, i dbał o to by Black dobrze wypełniał swoje obowiązki. Często też musiał go upominać, ale w gruncie rzeczy był najbardziej zaufanym człowiekiem Stevena i mógł sobie pozwolić na znacznie więcej, niż inni żołnierze.

-Dobrze, że pan już jest pułkowniku - odpowiedział siadając.

-Na miłość boską Shen, mówiłem ci już, że masz mnie tak nie tytułować, gdyż znamy się tak długo, że po prostu czuję się głupio, gdy mnie tak nazywasz, ok.? - powiedział wstając i podchodząc z rękami w kieszeniach do kumpla. - Czego się napijesz i co cię tu sprowadza?

- Mówiłem ci, że tak wypada, ale jak chcesz. - powiedział uśmiechając się i przyjmując od przyjaciela kieliszek brandy - Mam akta kilku ludzi i chce żebyś je przejrzał.

- Myślałem, że już zakończyliśmy ten temat. Mówiłem ci, że nie potrzebuję żadnej ochrony- Steven żachnął się - Jestem chyba pieprzonym państwowym alchemikiem i umiem walczyć racja?

-Może i tak, ale dowództwo nalega, żeby wszyscy alchemicy o stopniu pułkownika wzwyż mieli ochronę osobistą po tych ostatnich zdarzeniach. Na litość boską Steven nie zachowuj się jak małe dziecko. Ten koleś zabił kilku silniejszych alchemików w państwie, w tym samego Żelaznokrwistego Alchemika. No i jeszcze ta śmierć Maesa, dlatego chociaż przejrzyj te akta, proszę.

Pułkownik westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, chociaż Shen miał zupełną racje i nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. Usiadł za biurkiem, i zaczął przeglądać akta. Po chwili nacisnął przycisk interkomu i powiedział do sekretarki - Kate czy możesz poprosić porucznika Johnsona, żeby wszedł? Dziękuje.

Drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna na oko młodszy od pułkownika i jego przyjaciela.

- Witam panie poruczniku proszę usiąść - powiedział Steven wskazując krzesło przed biurkiem - Jestem pułkownik Steven Black, a to podpułkownik Shen Shadowbolt.

- Przyjemność po mojej stronie panie pułkowniku - odpowiedział gość z uśmiechem, choć jego oczy pozostały uważne.

-Widziałem pana akta i jestem pod dużym wrażeniem. Bardzo mało osób kończy akademie wojskową z tak dobrymi wynikami. Widzę też, że zebrał pan dużo pochwał za zasługi na polu bitwy, zgadza się?

-Tak, nawet dostałem srebrny order za poświęcenie i nieustępliwość podczas bitwy w Bastii.

-Rozumiem, ma pan też świetne oko i doskonałe wyniki snajperskie. Normalnie druga miss snajper, prawda? - powiedział Steven mrugając do Shena.

-Przepraszam, kto? - powiedział zmieszany porucznik.

- A miss snajper, czyli porucznik Riza Hawkeye. Była ponoć najlepszym snajperem podczas wojny w Ishvalu. A pan ma prawie identyczne wyniki strzeleckie jak ona. Więc jak, chce pan ze mną pracować poruczniku? - zapytał pułkownik wstając z krzesła i podchodząc do kanapy, na której siedział Shen dotychczas bacznie słuchający toczącej się rozmowy.

- Oczywiście panie pułkowniku to byłby zaszczyt pracować z Kamiennym Alchemikiem i Purpurowym Alchemikiem.

-No to się dogadaliśmy. Aha, panie poruczniku - powiedział jeszcze do Johnsona zmierzającego w kierunku drzwi - Ja preferuje bardziej stosunki na stopie koleżeńskiej, uważam, że tak jest lepiej pracować blisko z ludźmi, z którymi mam działać w terenie, więc przejdźmy na ty. Steven - powiedział wyciągając rękę w stronę zszokowanego porucznika.

-A, a, a, ale panie pułkowniku tak nie wypada.

- Nie przejmuj się.-powiedział milczący dotąd Shadowbolt - tylko niektórym ludziom daje takie propozycje, to znaczy, że uważa cię za kogoś bardzo dobrego do tej pracy.

-Ok. Jestem Nicolas, Nicolas Johnson - powiedział porucznik ściskając dłoń Blacka.

-Wiesz, co Nick, uważam, że może to być początek wspaniałej i udanej współpracy.-powiedział pułkownik uśmiechając się.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły Shadowbolt zwrócił się do Blacka.

- Nie pospieszyłeś się zanadto z tą decyzją? – zapytał podpułkownik, podnosząc brew jak to miał w zwyczaju. – W tych aktach, które Ci dałem było kilku niezłych alchemików, a ty wziąłeś tego porucznika po krótkiej rozmowie. Nawet nie przesłuchałeś reszty kandydatów.

- Nie musiałem. – odparł Black uśmiechając się i siadając naprzeciw przyjaciela. – Nie potrzebuje alchemika, tylko dobrego żołnierza. Pomyśl logicznie Shen, ja jestem alchemikiem, ty jesteś alchemikiem, więc, po co nam kolejny?

- No tak, ale mogłeś, chociaż spojrzeć.

- Nie, ten porucznik jest bardzo dobry na to stanowisko, widziałeś jego wyniki strzeleckie? Jak mam mieć już tą ochronę to wolę, żeby stał przy mnie człowiek, który umie dobrze posługiwać się bronią i wie jak zrobić z niej użytek.

- Jak chcesz, w końcu to ty jesteś pułkownikiem. – odparł zrezygnowany Shen.

- Tak na razie ten temat jest zamknięty. Trzeba zająć się ważniejszymi sprawami. – powiedział Black siadając za biurkiem z poważną twarzą. Shen od razu wyczuł zmianę w zachowaniu przyjaciela, stał się poważny i skupiony. – Trzeba znaleźć na początek zabójcę generała Hughesa. Idź i sprawdź, czego szukał w tych starych aktach, dobrze?

- Tak jest, już się za to zabieram. – odparł Shadowbolt podnosząc się z kanapy i kierując się do wyjścia.

- Aha, i jeszcze jedna rzecz. Kiedy przyjdzie raport z balistyki przyślij go od razu do mnie.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Shen zamykając drzwi.

Steven odwrócił się do okna i zaczął myśleć o tym, czego generał Hughes mógł szukać w starych aktach, a potem wybiec na ulicę do budki telefonicznej by zadzwonić. Zbyt dużo niejasności było w tym morderstwie, zbyt dużo. Pułkownik westchnął i zabrał się do wypełniania papierów, których pokaźny stos urósł mu już na biurku. Wypełnianie tej nudnej roboty zajęło Stevenowi cały dzień, więc kiedy słońce, zaczęło się chylić ku zachodowi postanowił skończyć na dziś pracę i pójść do domu.

W tym czasie podpułkownik Shadowbolt zgodnie z rozkazami poszedł do starego archiwum. Podszedł do stołu, na którym leżało kilka książek. W niektórych z nich brakowało kilku kartek, a niektóre były całkiem zniszczone. Dziwne pomyślał Shen, książki w tym archiwum powinny być zachowane jak w najlepszym stanie, a te mają ślady jakby ktoś niedawno je zniszczył. Zapytał, więc sierżanta, który pilnował tego miejsca, co znaleziono, kiedy zabezpieczono to miejsce.

- Tylko to, co leży na stole panie podpułkowniku oraz ślady krwi generała Hughesa na podłodze. – powiedział sierżant.

Shadowbolt westchnął zrezygnowany i już miał wyjść, kiedy na ścianie obok drzwi dostrzegł coś dziwnego. Kiedy podszedł do ściany to zobaczył, że było na niej trochę zaschniętej krwi. Natychmiast wezwał do siebie sierżanta i zapytał czy to też jest krew generała.

- Nie, panie podpułkowniku, nie widzieliśmy tego fragmentu ściany, gdyż zawsze zasłaniają go drzwi i jest w cieniu.- powiedział zmieszany strażnik.

- Hmm. W takim razie natychmiast poślij po techników, żeby zbadali tą krew. Może ona należeć do osoby, która zabiła generała. Chce mieć wyniki badań jak najszybciej, rozumiesz?

- Tak jest, proszę pana. – krzyknął sierżant i wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

Dziwne, że nikt do tej pory nie znalazł tych śladów, pomyślał Shadowbolt wychodząc z pomieszczenia i udając się do oddziału komunikacyjnego, którego pracownica, jako ostatnia widziała Hughesa w centrali. Nie wiedział, że w ciemności przygląda mu się para bystrych i uważnych oczu.

- Więc mówi pani, że generał Hughes przyszedł tu tego dnia wieczorem by zadzwonić, lecz po chwili zrezygnował i wybiegł, tak? – zapytał Shen.

- Tak, panie podpułkowniku. – odpowiedziała sekretarka roztrzęsiona tonem.

- A czy pamięta pani coś szczególnego w zachowaniu generała, może coś mówił, albo był czymś zaniepokojony?

- Tak mówił do siebie, że musi powiadomić pułkownika Mustanga, że armia jest zagrożona, a i jeszcze trzymał się mocno za ramię, i chyba krwawił z niego.

- A co było potem?

- Odszedł od aparatu i normalnym tonem jak gdyby nigdy nic powiedział mi dobranoc, i wyszedł. – odparł dziewczyna.

- No cóż dziękuję za pomoc i do widzenia.

- Do widzenia panie podpułkowniku.

Za wiele się tu nie dowiedziałem, pomyślał Shen, ale Hughes musiał coś odkryć w tych archiwach, dlatego bał się skorzystać z linii służbowej. Znalazł coś, co mogło komuś zaszkodzić i go uciszyli. Tylko, czego się dowiedział, myślał Shadowbolt idąc korytarzem.

Kiedy pułkownik Steven Black wyszedł z budynku centrali, nie wiedział gdzie ma pójść. Do domu jeszcze mu się nie chciało wracać, a na picie w barze też nie miał wielkiej ochoty. Nagle pewna myśl wpadła mu do głowy i poszedł w miejsce, które już miał dawno odwiedzić. Po drodze kupił w kwiaciarni bukiet pięknych białych kwiatów i udał się w stronę cmentarza wojskowego. Bardzo mało czasu zajęło mu odszukanie odpowiedniego nagrobka. Kiedy położył na nim kwiaty i wyprostował się, promienie słońca oświetliły nazwisko tego, który tam spoczywał „Generał Brygady Maes Hughes. Żył lat trzydzieści". Uśmiechnął się ironicznie, tak, ty nigdy nie zabiegałeś o żadne awanse a jesteś wyżej niż ja. Nagle za Blackiem pojawiły się dwie postacie. Kiedy kobieta położyła kwiaty na grobie i podniosła dziewczynkę uśmiechnęła się do alchemika.

- Miło, że pan przyszedł pułkowniku. – powiedziała

- Przestań Glacier, nie musisz tak do mnie mówić, w końcu znałem Maesa i was kilka dobrych lat. Jak sobie radzicie?

- Jest ciężko odkąd go nie ma, ale jakoś dajemy radę. Dziękuję, że pytasz.

- Nie martw się, znajdziemy tego bydlaka i zapłaci za to co zrobił. Masz moje słowo. No to na mnie już czas, nie przeszkadzam wam. – powiedział pułkownik uśmiechając się do matki i jej córki, żony, która straciła męża, i córki, która straciła ojca. Dlatego Steven przyrzekł sobie, że ten człowiek nie zabije już nikogo więcej.

Kiedy Black wychodził z cmentarza zauważył, że zaczyna się powoli ściemniać. Cholera, muszę się pospieszyć, jeśli mam jeszcze zdążyć przejrzeć te dokumenty, które dostałem od Kate. Zatopiony w swoich myślach pułkownik nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wszedł do ciemnej uliczki, która była pewnym skrótem do jego domu. Nagle za swoimi plecami usłyszał cichy śmiech. Odwracając się szybko zobaczył, że wyjście z uliczki jest zatarasowane przez wielką postać, której twarzy pułkownik nie mógł dostrzec z powodu panującego mroku. Postać w dłoniach miała dwa olbrzymie tasaki. Niedobrze, pomyślał Steven. Chociaż był jednym z najlepszych alchemików w państwie i stoczył niejedną potyczkę, wątpił czy starczy mu czasu by narysować krąg. Zakapturzona postać w międzyczasie zbliżyła się do Blacka, dzieliło ich już nie więcej jak dziesięć kroków. Jego oczy jarzyły się na czerwono jak u jakiegoś demona.

- Czy to nie za późna pora na przechadzki? – zapytała postać robiąc kolejny krok w stronę pułkownika, wtedy to światło księżyca padło na jej twarz. Black uświadomił sobie, że to, co brał za kaptur było w rzeczywistości hełmem.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał pułkownik obserwując uważnie przeciwnika, postać miała na sobie pewnego rodzaju zbroję. Kimkolwiek by nie był musi być mocno wysportowany, jeśli jest w stanie unieść taką broń i zbroję pomyślał.

- Jestem twoim najgorszym koszmarem. Jestem jedyny i niepowtarzalny, Barry Rzeźnik! – krzyknęła postać śmiejąc się przy tym głośno. Black przypomniał sobie, że tydzień temu z więzienia uciekło kilku kryminalistów. Nie wiedział, czy koleś, którego ma przed sobą jest jednym z nich, ale miał pewność, że musi uważać.

- Aha, nie kojarzę cię, ale mam wiadomość, aresztuję cię za napaść na pułkownika wojsk Amestris. – powiedział Steven wyciągając pistolet z kabury i wycelował go w przeciwnika.

- Chciałbyś. – powiedział Barry i w następnej sekundzie zaatakował pułkownika z szybkością, której po tym olbrzymie się nie spodziewał. Tylko dzięki swojemu nabytemu przez lata ćwiczeń i doświadczeń refleksowi Black nie został przecięty na pół przez silny cios, którym został zaatakowany. Odskakując na kilka metrów od przeciwnika Steven w powietrzu odbezpieczył broń i kiedy tylko dotknął ziemi oddał w kierunku przeciwnika dwa strzały. Zobaczył, że jego pociski trafiły Barrego w pierś i lewy policzek, ale ten nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, stanął naprzeciw pułkownika.

- Co jest do cholery po czymś takim nie masz prawa stać! – krzyknął do przeciwnika.

- Ty chyba nie wiesz, kim ja jestem. – powiedział Barry i zdjął hełm. Tam gdzie powinna być jego głowa, była pustka. Po chwili zdumienia Black uśmiechnął się. No tak, transmutacja duszy. Black kiedyś czytał o tym, ale nie sądził, że jest to w ogóle możliwe. Niestety teraz miał przed sobą dowód, który chciał go posiekać na kawałeczki. Po chwili Black jednak odzyskał rezon.

- Jestem ciekaw, kto Ci to zrobił Barry? – zapytał Steven uśmiechając się kpiąco. Jego przeciwnik o mało nie upadł, kiedy zobaczył, że pułkownik się nawet nie przestraszył.

- Nie boisz się mnie, nie jesteś zdumiony? – pytał

- Nie, ponieważ już czytałem o tym jak cię można stworzyć i wiem jak cię pokonać. Wystarczy zmazać tylko twój znak, który utrzymuje twoją duszę w tej zbroi. – powiedział Black celując ponownie w swojego przeciwnika.

- No to spróbuj! – krzyknął Barry i znowu ruszył w stronę przeciwnika. Strzały, które oddawał Steven w jego stronę nie zatrzymywały go, ale odrobinę spowalniały. Cholera, muszę szybko coś wymyślić, bo inaczej mniej zabije myślał pułkownik, strzelając ciągle do Barrego, który powoli, ale stale się do niego zbliżał. Gdybym tylko mógł narysować krąg pomyślał Black. W tym momencie usłyszał charakterystyczny suchy trzask, kiedy to iglica nie odnalazła pocisku w komorze. Teraz pistolet był już bezużytecznym przedmiotem.

- Jakieś ostatnie słowa przed śmiercią – zapytał Barry podchodząc do pułkownika.

- Tak. – usłyszeli i obaj jak na komendę odwrócili się w stronę wyjścia z uliczki gdzie zobaczyli silny blask i w następnej chwili fioletowa błyskawica uderzyła Barrego rzucając nim o ścianę. Kiedy błysk minął, Steven zobaczył postać z wyprostowaną ręką w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Barry. Na wnętrzu dłoni miał wytatuowany trójkąt wpisany w okrąg z przedłużonymi poza niego ramionami, w środku trójkąta znajdowało się coś na kształt oka. Krąg transmutacyjny błyskawicy.

- Co chciałeś zrobić mojemu przełożonemu? – zapytał Shen Shadowbolt opuszczając rękę.

- Zabiję cię! – ryknął Barry po wygrzebaniu się ze ściany i ruszył ku Shenowi, który tak jak wcześniej Black, zdziwił się jego szybkością. Nagle przed Barrym wyrosła duża kamienna ściana.

- Chyba zapomniałeś o mnie, co nie Barry? – usłyszał zza pleców. Kiedy się odwrócił zobaczył Stevena, który klęczał przy kręgu transmutacyjnym. Dywersja Shena dała pułkownikowi czas na narysowanie kręgu. Teraz Black odzyskał panowanie nad walką. – No dobra, Barry, spróbuj tego! – krzyknął i nagle Barrego uderzyła olbrzymia kamienna dłoń. W następnej sekundzie Barry znalazł się dobrych kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią, po czym zniknął pułkownikowi i jego przyjacielowi z oczu.

- Dzięki za pomoc Shen. – powiedział Steven wyciągając dłoń do kumpla, po czym w następnej chwili dostał od niego w łeb. – Ała, a to, za co?

- Ty jesteś niepoważny. Mówiłem ci, że grasuje bandyta i musisz mieć ochronę, a ty jakby nic wyszedłeś sobie sam z centrali! – ryknął Shadowbolt. Black wiedział, że jego zastępca jest na niego wkurzony i wolał to przeczekać. – Masz szczęście, że powiedzieli mi gdzie poszedłeś i zauważyłem jak wchodzisz do tej uliczki. Gdyby nie ja, ten psychopata by cię zabił.

- Ale nie zabił, bo przybyłeś na ratunek.

- Tak, ale na drugi raz możesz nie mieć takiego farta. Dlatego obiecaj mi, że od teraz będziesz brał ochronę, ok?

- No dobra, jak mus to mus. – westchnął pułkownik.- Dzięki za wszystko. Chodź, postawię Ci piwo. – powiedział i wziął przyjaciela pod rękę. Nie wiedzieli, że ich życie niedługo się mocno skomplikuje.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Od niespodziewanego spotkania z Barrym Rzeźnikiem minęło kilka dni, ale uczucie niewiedzy i grozy jednak pozostało. Pułkownik Black nie dostał żadnych raportów na temat Barrego, ale na wszelki wypadek kazał zwiększyć ilość patroli na mieście. Ta cisza była bardzo dziwna. Steven chodził już od rana poirytowany po swoim gabinecie i tylko jego najbliżsi współpracownicy wiedzieli, czego się złości. W ciągu kilku dni do Kwatery Głównej miał się przenieść pułkownik Roy Mustang wraz z całym swoim oddziałem. Black znał bardzo dobrze Płomiennego Alchemika i nie można powiedzieć by się kochali. Steven po raz pierwszy spotkał Roya podczas anihilacji Ishvalu, i nie przypadli sobie do gustu. Ich postawy dotyczące wojny różniły się diametralnie, lecz ich relacje zatrzymały się na poziomie chłodnego akceptowania. Nie nienawidzili się, ale o serdecznej przyjaźni też nie było mowy. Obaj za to uwielbiali sobie dokuczać i Shen wiedział, że odkąd Roy przybędzie do Centrali zaczną się ich małe sprzeczki.

- Może usiądziesz wreszcie i przestaniesz się miotać jak zwierzę w klatce. – powiedział Purpurowy Alchemik wchodząc wraz z porucznikiem Johnsonem do gabinetu. Po wymuszonej obietnicy, Steven wszędzie już chodził ze swoim podwładnym, który miał pełnić rolę jego ochroniarza. Nie robiło mu to różnicy, gdyż Nick towarzyszył mu tylko po wyjściu z centrali, lub na jakimś ważnym spotkaniu po za nią. Jednak przez większość czasu Steven i tak przebywał w Kwaterze Głównej, wśród wielu żołnierzy, a po pracy wracał prosto do domu. Takie postępowanie nie narażało go jak na razie na żaden atak. Black wolał już tą sytuację, niż żeby Shen znowu mu zaczął suszyć głowę.

- Nie, nie przestanę. – powiedział poirytowany pułkownik.- Ta czynność pomaga mi się skupić.

- Ehh, jak sobie chcesz. – mruknął Shadowbolt siadając na kanapie. Porucznik oparł się natomiast przy ścianie tuż obok drzwi, skąd miał idealny widok na cały gabinet. Chociaż byli z pułkownikiem po imieniu wolał nie siadać blisko swojego szefa, zwłaszcza, gdy ten był zdenerwowany.

- No ja po prostu nie wierzę, że go tu przenoszą. – powiedział Steven siadając na kanapie naprzeciwko Shena. – Tylko jego mi tu brakowało. Myślą, że sam sobie nie dam rady czy co?

- Nie myślą tak, po prostu w ostatnich tygodniach zginęło kilku ważnych ludzi i trzeba ich zastąpić. Nic dziwnego, że sprowadzają kilku wysoko postawionych ludzi z prowincji. Gdyby chcieli cię wkurzyć to Roy już dawno tu był. – stwierdził Shadowbolt tonem, który oznaczał zamknięcie dla niego tematu o przybyciu Roya Mustanga.- Masz napij się, to wtedy wyluzujesz.

- Dzięki. – powiedział Steven biorąc od kumpla kieliszek. – Pewnie masz rację, ale coś czuję, że będzie nam z Royem ciężko.

- Masz paranoje na jego temat.

- Ehh, zamknij się. A ty Nick, niczego się nie napijesz? – zapytał porucznika stojącego nieruchomo przy drzwiach i przysłuchującego się rozmowie.

- Dziękuje, ale na służbie nie pije.

- Słusznie. – powiedział Black wychylając kieliszek do dna i chowając butelkę do barku. - No dobra, a jak nam idzie sprawa śmierci generała Hughesa? – zapytał pułkownik siadając za swoim biurkiem.

- Śledztwo nie posunęło się na razie w żadnym kierunku, gdyż nie dostałem jeszcze wyników z laboratorium.

- Hmm, rozumiem, więc trzeba ich pogonić w laboratorium. A tak przy okazji znalazłeś coś na miejscu śmierci Maesa? – zapytał pułkownik bacznie wpatrując się w swojego zastępcę.

- Nic wielkiego. Dużo krwi generała oraz zdjęcie jego rodziny leżące na podłodze.

- Tylko tyle? – zapytał lekko zrezygnowany Steven. Ta sprawa z każdą nową poszlaką robiła się coraz bardziej tajemnicza.

- Właśnie nie, na szybce tuż obok aparatu był odprysk jakby po kuli. Technicy to jeszcze sprawdzają.

Dobrze, chce mieć to u siebie jak najszybciej. Musimy rozwiązać tę sprawę, bo zaczyna mnie denerwować to, że jak na razie jesteśmy bezsilni, a ponadto naciskają na mnie z góry. A teraz możecie już iść. Zobaczymy się później. – mówiąc to pułkownik wyciągnął pióro i zaczął wypełniać dokumenty, których pokaźny stos miał już na biurku.

- Dobra, na razie. Idziemy Nick. – powiedział Shadowbolt wstając z kanapy i kierując się z Johnsonem do drzwi. Zanim jednak podpułkownik zdążył dotknąć klamki, drzwi otworzyły się uderzając z trzaskiem o futrynę. Stał w nich wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i oczach, z lekko zadartym nosem. Na ustach miał coś na kształt ironicznego uśmiechu. Za jego plecami niczym cień stała średniego wzrostu blondynka o jasnobrązowych oczach, w których czaił się chłód oraz niedostępność. Zarówno kobieta jak i mężczyzna mieli na sobie wojskowe mundury.

- Miło mi cię znowu widzieć Kamienny. – powiedział Roy uśmiechając się sarkastycznie i siadając na kanapie.

- Chciałbym powiedzieć to samo Płomienny. – odrzekł Steven z wyraźnym chłodem w tonie. – Czego chcesz?

- Przyszedłem wpaść odwiedzić starego znajomego. – powiedział Roy uśmiechając się ciągle w ten sam chamski sposób. – pamiętasz może porucznik Hawkeye? - Black wraz Shadowboltem spotkali porucznik Rizę Hawkeye, która była wtedy dopiero sierżantem podczas masakry w Ishvalu. Był wtedy jeszcze majorem, dopiero kilka lat wcześniej wraz z Shenem zdobyli licencje Państwowych Alchemików i to była ich pierwsza wojna. Po kilku tygodniach przyzwyczaił się do wszechogarniającego go bólu i cierpienia, ale kiedy zobaczył jak sierżant Hawkeye eliminuje cały oddział ishvalczyków tak, że nawet nie wiedzieli, kto strzela coś w nim się zmieniło. Pomyślał wtedy, że nawet on, jako uzdolniony alchemik nie miałby szans z tak doskonale władającym bronią żołnierzem jak ona. Dlatego kiedy zobaczył wyniki strzeleckie Nicka Johnsona, od razu stanęła mu w myślach Riza i jej umiejętności. Z tego powodu przyjął porucznika do siebie bez rozmowy z innymi kandydatami, gdyż wiedział, że taki człowiek jest więcej wart niż dziesięciu alchemików za nim.

- Tak pamiętam. Widzę Roy, że jeszcze nie masz za dużo do roboty, ale jak widzisz niektórzy tu pracują, więc bądź tak łaskaw i zmiataj stąd Zapałko.

- Dobra jak sobie chcesz, ale z tego, co słyszałem nie idzie ci twoja praca. – powiedział Mustang wpatrując się w Blacka. Nagle Kamiennego Alchemika naszła olbrzymia chęć na zrobienie Royowi krzywdy. Zanim jednak pułkownik zdążył podjąć jakąś czynność, Płomienny Alchemik wstał z kanapy i udał się do drzwi. Za nim od razu podążyła porucznik Hawkeye.

- No to na razie Kamienny, mam nadzieję, że niedługo się zobaczymy.

- A ja wcale takiej nie mam. – pomyślał Steven. – Nie wiem jak ty z nim wytrzymujesz Rizo? – powiedział jeszcze na odchodne do pani porucznik. Ta tylko uśmiechnęła się i zamknęła drzwi z drugiej strony. Shadowbolt i Johnson podeszli z wolna do Stevena. Nie wiedzieli, czego się mają teraz po nim spodziewać.

- Nie było nawet tak źle. Był nawet trochę uprzejmy. – próbował jakoś załagodzić atmosferę Shen.

- Żartujesz? Był taki jak zawsze. – westchnął Pułkownik i oparł się o oparcie swojego fotela. – Chociaż sprawdziła się jedna rzecz, której się spodziewałem.

- Jaka? – zapytał zdumiony Shadowbolt.

- Taka, że pierwszą czynnością, jaką zrobi Roy Mustang po przybyciu do centrali, będzie zepsucie mi dnia. Ale ja go jeszcze dopadnę. – powiedział Steven, uśmiechając się sadystycznie.

Od wizyty pułkownika Mustanga w gabinecie Blacka minęło kilka tygodni. Steven spotkał Roya kilka razy na korytarzu, ale nie miał tyle czasu na jakąś uszczypliwą uwagę, więc zawsze tylko mierzyli się chłodnym i nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem. Pułkownik miał teraz jednak inne powody do zmartwień, niż obecność Roya Mustanga. Śledztwo prowadzone przez Blacka i jego ludzi w sprawie śmierci Hughesa nie posunęło się w najmniejszym nawet stopniu, więc Steven chodził coraz bardziej zły. Nie dość, że naczelne dowództwo wciąż domagało się jak najszybszego rozwiązania sprawy, to Black wiedział, że jeśli nie nastąpi jakiś przełom w dochodzeniu to śledztwo przejmie ktoś inny. Kiedy pułkownik wrócił do swojego gabinetu, nie zabrał się za wypełnianie dokumentów tylko zaczął dogłębnie myśleć. Jaki cel miała śmierci Hughesa i dlaczego każda kolejna poszlaka dodawała nowych pytań? Te pytania stale go dręczyły. Nagle rozważania Blacka przerwało pukanie do drzwi jego gabinetu.

- Proszę. – powiedział pułkownik prostując się jeszcze w siedzeniu. Do gabinetu weszli Shen i Nick. – Dobrze, że jesteście. Macie coś?

- Tak. – powiedział Shadowbolt siadając na kanapie. Nick wolał stanąć przy ścianie jak to miał w zwyczaju. Steven się uśmiechnął, czekał już długo czasu na jakąś dobrą wiadomość.

- No to mów Shen, co tam masz?

- Kilka rzeczy, ale za to wszystkie są bardzo ciekawe. Na początek zobacz ten raport toksykologiczny. – powiedział podpułkownik podając Stevenowi dokumenty.

- Hmm, ciekawe. Z raportu wynika, że ta krew, którą znalazłeś w archiwum nie należy do żadnego z ludzi pracujących w centrali.

- Tak i chyba wiesz, co to oznacza?

- To, że jakiś cywil dostał się niepostrzeżenie do budynku i zaatakował Hughesa. To jest już bardzo dziwne. Jakim cudem osoba niezwiązana z armią mogła dostać się aż do archiwum? – wywnioskował Black

- Nie wiem, ale jak widzisz jest to bardzo dziwne. Przecież wartownicy zawsze sprawdzają wchodzących do Kwatery Głównej, a wtedy nie zauważyli jakiegoś cywila? Coś ciężko mi w to wierzyć. – rzekł Shen

- Mnie też ale na to wygląda. A właśnie masz ten raport balistyczny? – zapytał Steven.

- Tak i to jest chyba najciekawsza rzecz. – powiedział Shadowbolt uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

- Dlaczego?

- Ponieważ strzał do generał Hughesa został oddany z bardzo bliskiej odległości, właściwie z kilku kroków.

- Rozumiem. Więc możemy wykluczyć snajpera, ale i tak nam to nie pomaga za bardzo, bo każdy, nawet cywil mógł się podkraść do Maesa i sprzedać mu kulkę.

- Tak, ale mam coś jeszcze. Pocisk został wystrzelony z broni o kalibrze.45cal.

- Co? – zapytał zdenerwowany pułkownik. Taki kaliber nosiło nie za dużo osób, ponieważ, broń była trochę cięższa, ale miała większą moc przy wystrzale. Sam wolał nawet ten kaliber.

- Właśnie to, a jak sam wiesz ten kaliber jest popularny wśród wąskiej liczby osób, nawet ty sam masz broń tego kalibru.

- Tak wiem. Więc krąg zawęża nam się do kilkudziesięciu osób z wojska. Trzeba sprawdzić, kto ma broń takiego kalibru i czy ktoś składał jakieś wnioski o amunicje.

- I tu mamy problem Steven. – powiedział Shen.

- Jaki? – zapytał pułkownik lekko zbity z tropu.

- W ostatnim okresie jedyną prośbę o amunicję takiego kalibru składała tylko porucznik Maria Ross, na dodatek tylko o jeden nabój.

- Pokaż mi natychmiast ten raport Shen. – powiedział Steven zdenerwowany.

- Proszę.

- W raporcie napisała, że użyła tego naboju do ochrony Edwarda Elrica w Piątym Laboratorium. I zdarzyło się to na kilka dni przed śmiercią Maesa.

- Tak, i to jest jedyny dowód na jej korzyść, inne niestety sugerują, że to porucznik Ross jest zabójcą.

- To jest niemożliwe, znam ją odkąd tu pracuję i wiem, że nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego, ona nie jest do tego zdolna. – powiedział Steven głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Shen westchnął, czuł, że właśnie taka będzie reakcja jego kumpla na tą wiadomość. Choć Steven tego nie pokazywał to Shen wiedział, że jego przyjaciel czuje coś silniejszego do Marii Ross niż tylko przyjaźń, a i on nie jest jej obojętny. Shadowbolt zdawał sobie sprawę, że Black może kochać porucznik Ross, choć Steven wolałby dostać od niego błyskawicą prosto w twarz niż przyznać się mu do tego, to jego kolega musi pomyśleć racjonalnie.

- Więc jaka jest twoja decyzja Steven, mamy ją aresztować? – zapytał niepewnie podpułkownik.

- Nie! Dopóki ja nie wydam takiego rozkazu nikt nie ma prawa nikogo zamykać, zrozumiano? Jeśli już mam kogoś wsadzić do więzienia to chce mieć na to twarde dowody, a nie same poszlaki. Dlatego od tego momentu wszystkie dowody oraz akta tej sprawy mają niezwłocznie do mnie trafić. Możecie już iść. – powiedział Steven siadając na fotelu i odwracając się do okna. – Aha Shen. – powiedział do podpułkownika zmierzającego do drzwi.

- Tak?

- Może uważasz, że kierują się uczuciami i robię głupotę, ale uwierz mi. Nie sądzę, żeby ktoś, z kim pracuje od lat mógł zrobić coś takiego. Tacy ludzie jak Maria nie są mordercami, zaufaj mi Shen, to nie ona.

- Ufam ci Steven, ale nie chcę, żebyś się rozczarował. – powiedział Shadowbolt wychodząc.

Steven zaczął rozmyślać o wszystkim, czego się dowiedział od Shena. Czy to możliwe, że kobieta, którą bardzo lubił, może nawet kochał, mogła okazać się tak dwulicowa, i zastrzeliła z zimną krwią jego przyjaciela? Nie, ona nie mogła tego zrobić, nie jego Maria. Myśli dotyczące zabójstwa zaczęły przytłaczać pułkownika.

Po wyjściu z gabinetu Shen postanowił udać się wraz z Nickiem do osoby, która na broni zna się jak nikt.

- Jak pan myśli podpułkowniku, to porucznik Ross zabiła generała? – zapytał znienacka Nick.

Shen zasępił się. Ten koleś, chociaż był bardzo umięśniony i nie wyglądał na kogoś inteligentnego, to na pewno miał umysł lotniejszy od niejednego oficera. Wątpił, tak jak Steven w to, że Maria Ross może być zabójcą, ale dowody i racjonalne myślenie wskazywało na nią. Zaś w pracy nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to by emocje wzięły górę nad rozsądkiem.

- Sam już nie wiem Nick. Wszystko wskazuje, że to porucznik Ross tego dnia zastrzeliła generała Hughesa. Ale pewna strona mnie nie chce w to uwierzyć.

- Rozumiem.

Dalsza droga minęła im w ciszy dopóki nie doszli do drzwi, przy, których stało dwóch żołnierzy. Na drzwiach była zawieszona metalowa tabliczka, zaś na niej.

- „Porucznik Tommy Lee Jones – zbrojmistrz wojsk Amestris". – przeczytał Nick ze zdumieniem po tym jak wartownicy sprawdzili ich przepustki. – Nie wiedziałem, że wojsko posiada jakiegoś zbrojmistrza.

- Bo jest to informacja zastrzeżona tylko dla starszych oficerów i dowództwa. – powiedział Shen schodząc powoli po schodach. –A myślałeś, że kto wymyśla tą całą nową broń i technologie. Ten facet to geniusz w sprawie broni, ale jest lekko stuknięty, więc uważaj.

- Przyjąłem.

Kiedy zeszli ich oczom ukazało się olbrzymie laboratorium. Na ścianach były poprzypinane plany nowych broni i urządzeń, zaś na stołach stały makiety lub zaczęte urządzenia. Dookoła walały się narzędzia, części, a nawet naboje.

- Hmm, gdzie ten porucznik jest? Lepiej to odłóż Nick, jeśli nie chcesz, by cię zabiło. – powiedział Shadowbolt do Johnsona, która podniósł z ziemi jakieś urządzenie i zaczął mu się z ciekawością przyglądać. – Wiele z tych urządzeń jest bardzo niebezpiecznych. Nagle, za przeciwległym regałem coś wybuchło. Shen i Nick natychmiast pobiegli, do miejsca , w którym jak się spodziewali doszło do wybuchu. Kiedy dobiegli zobaczyli mężczyznę leżącego na plecach, który był lekko oszołomiony i brudny. W powietrzu unosił się odór zgniłych jaj.

- Porucznik Jones? – zapytał Shen, przy okazji zakrywając sobie rękawem nos. Ten zapach był nie do zniesienia.

- Tak ja. Dzięki ale sam umiem wstać.- powiedział mężczyzna do Nicka, który próbował go podnieść. Był to wysoki blondyn, choć teraz jego włosy, które były związane w koński ogon bardziej przypominały brudną słomę. Kiedyś musiał być wysportowany, lecz teraz na brzuchu miał lekką oponkę. Nagle zauważył, z kim ma do czynienia. – Pan podpułkownik, przepraszam, ale nie zauważyłem od razu. To wszystko przez ten dym.

- Tak czuję. Może przejdziemy w jakieś inne miejsce?- zapytał Shadowbolt, w dalszym ciągu zakrywając sobie nos.

- Oczywiście, proszę za mną. – powiedział porucznik Jones i poprowadził ich w kierunku swojego gabinetu.

- A tak w ogóle, to, co to miało być? – zapytał zbrojmistrza Nick.

- Granat Inferno. – powiedział Jones.

- A, dokładniej?

- Wie pan panie poruczniku, jaką alchemią posługuje się pułkownik Roy Mustang? – zapytał Nicka.

- EEE, nie za bardzo. – odparł Nick, lekko zawstydzony.

- Tak myślałem. Pułkownik Mustang potrafi za jednym pstryknięciem palców wykrzesać płomień, który może spalić każdego człowieka. Dlatego ma przydomek Płomienny Alchemik.

- Rozumiem, ale co to ma wspólnego z granatami?

- Już tłumaczę. Otóż próbowałem połączyć kilka składników w granacie w ten sposób, że przy wybuchu, granat wyrzucałby z siebie ogień i małe ładunki zapalające, które by opadały na teren wokół wybuchu pokrywając go ogniem. Niestety na razie wychodzą mi tylko same śmierdziele. Ciężko ustalić dobre proporcje, nie chcę, żeby takie coś wybuchło mi w rękę albo w twarz jak to miało miejsce przed chwilą. Lecz kiedy już mi się uda go zbudować to będzie czynił piękny chaos na polu walki. – W międzyczasie doszli do gabinetu porucznika, który bardziej przypominał Shenowi warsztat niż czyjś gabinet, ale chociaż było gdzie usiąść.

- No dobrze, ale, w czym mogę panu służyć panie podpułkowniku. – zapytał Shena, który zajął miejsce za jego biurkiem.

- Chcę, żeby przejrzał pan ten raport i powiedział nam wszystko, co pan wie o broni kalibru.45cal.

- Hmm, z tego, co pisze w raporcie z broni tego kalibru został zastrzelony generał Hughes, tak? – zapytał porucznik i nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuował swój wywód. – Tak ten kaliber nie jest popularny wśród zwykłych żołnierzy, oni wolą używać kalibru.42cal, jest bardziej lekki. Kaliber.45cal jest mocniejszy, ale też bardziej cięższy, coś jak małe magnum. No i oczywiście jest niedostępny dla cywili, choć można by taki dostać na czarnym rynku. W raporcie jest też napisane, że na szybie koło aparatu był mały odprysk po kuli, co oznacza, że zabójca nie strzelił czysto.

- Co to znaczy, że nie strzelił czysto? – zapytał Shen.

- To oznacza, że strzelała osoba, która dużej styczności z bronią nie posiadała, bądź strzelała po raz pierwszy w życiu. Kula, co prawda trafiła generała w serce, ale odbiła się od łopatki i poszła w bok. Ludzie z armii są nauczeni strzelać albo w głowę, albo w serce, tak, że kula przechodzi na drugą stronę.

- Rozumiem, więc uważa pan, że mógł strzelać jakiś nowicjusz, albo cywil?

- Tak, może być taka sytuacja, ale pewnym niczego nie mogę być.

- No to wszystko, dziękuje panie poruczniku, ale na nas już czas, idziemy Nick. Nick? – Shadowbolt odwrócił się i zobaczył Johnsona, który z zaciekawieniem oglądał jakąś broń. Jones natychmiast do niego podszedł.

- Widzę, że podoba się panu moje magnum X46? – zapytał, podchodząc z błyskiem w oku do Nicka. Porucznik Jones zawsze lubił przechwalać się swoim „zabawkami".

- Niezłe, ale z tego co widzę wylot powietrza zapalnego jest tak zamontowany, że mógłby poparzyć rękę strzelca. Ja wolę bardziej swojego Glocka65. Może jest mniej zaawansowany od tego cacka, ale mi to nie sprawia różnicy, od lat mnie nie zawiódł. – No tak, a jaką preferujesz broń dłuższą? – zapytał porucznik Nicka. Widział, że ten facet zna się na tym, co mówi i sprawiało mu przyjemność rozmawianie z kimś takim.

- Do bliższych starć preferuje swoją strzelbę Spas14, ładowanie jest bardzo szybkie, a jak na strzelbę z dużym odrzutem ma całkiem niezłą celność. Zaś na długi dystans uwielbiam karabinek snajperski Rifle05. Jego szybkostrzelność nieraz mi pomogła, choć czasami się zacina zamek, ma on jednak swój urok.

- Te bronie, które pan wymienił poruczniku są bardzo śmiercionośne, jeśli ma je w swoim ręku osoba z odpowiednim doświadczeniem, ja za to wolę karabin snajperski i strzelbę mojej własnej konstrukcji. Strzelbę nazwałem Katana. W moim mniemaniu pod każdym względem pokonuje inne strzelby, jest automatyczna, a jeden strzał może przestrzelić nawet ścianę z cegieł. Snajperkę zaś nazwałem Wdowa. Jeden strzał pozwala na zabicie przeciwnika w hełmie i kamizelce z odległości 500 metrów. Zamek jest stworzony z najnowszych kompozytów, więc się nie zacina, co nie przeszkadza w walce. Jest też wykonana z najlżejszych dostępnych materiałów. – pochwalił się Jones. – Jeśli pan chce mogę dla pana skonstruować podobne. – powiedział do Nicka, który patrzył na broń z zafascynowaniem.

- Ale nie chciałbym robić kłopotu. – powiedział zawstydzony Nick.

- To żaden kłopot robić broń dla kogoś, kto ją lubi tak samo jak ja.

- No dobrze dziękuje.

- Możemy już iść Nick? – zapytał Shen, denerwując się trochę. Już myślał, że nigdy nie skończą tych pogaduszek. Dobrali się, dwaj maniacy broni.

- Tak już, przepraszam panie podpułkowniku. – powiedział Nick i natychmiast udał się za Shenem, który już wchodził po schodach.

- Aha panie poruczniku! Koszt wyrobu policzę sobie z pana pensji. – krzyknął jeszcze Jones na odchodne do porucznika.

- No to chyba mogę się pożegnać ze swoją najbliższą pensją, co nie? – Ni to stwierdził, ni zapytał Nick.

- Chyba całej ci nie zabierze, ale uwierz mi policzy sobie dużo. – powiedział Shen uśmiechając się do porucznika wchodząc po schodach.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Odkąd Shen i Nick przekazali Stevenowi to, co powiedział porucznik Jones na temat śmierci Hughesa to w pułkowniku zapaliła się iskra nadziei, że może Maria Ross jednak nie jest zabójcą Maesa.

- Powtórz mi to jeszcze raz. – powiedział Steven do Shena. Cała trójka siedziała w gabinecie pułkownika od rana i już chyba po raz setny omawiała całą sprawę.

- Już ci to powtarzałem chyba z piętnaście razy, ale powtórzę po raz kolejny. – westchnął Shen. – Porucznik Jones powiedział, że zabójca nie strzelił czysto, czego skutkiem był ten odprysk na szybce.

- Więc to może być dowód, że wtedy strzelał ktoś inny, a nie Maria. – powiedział Kamienny Alchemik uśmiechając się lekko.

- Tak, ale porucznik powiedział, że nie ma pewności czy strzelał cywil czy żołnierz. Stwierdził po prostu, że może być taka sytuacja, ale w świetle prawa jest to raczej słaby dowód.

- Masz racje, to tylko przypuszczenie, ale zawsze to już coś. – powiedział Steven. Nagle usłyszeli ciche burczenie. – Przepraszam was, ale chyba mój żołądek domaga się jakiegoś jedzenia. – stwierdził pułkownik. – To, co mała przerwa?

- Ja na razie nie jestem głodny, ale jak chcesz to idź. Międzyczasie przeglądniemy to z Nickiem jeszcze raz. – powiedział Shadowbolt biorąc do ręki plik dokumentów.

- No dobra, tylko nie rozrabiajcie mi tu. – rzekł Black biorąc płaszcz do ręki. – Za niedługo wrócę. Kiedy pułkownik wyszedł z gabinetu nie mógł zdecydować się gdzie zjeść. Wolał nie ryzykować zatrucia w wojskowej stołówce, więc postanowił zjeść w jednej z lepszych restauracji w Central City, która mieściła się nie daleko od Kwatery Głównej. Nie udało mu się jeszcze podejść do głównego wyjścia, kiedy w jednej chwili omal nie upadł na ziemie. Na Stevena wpadł ktoś z niesamowitą siłą, i pułkownik miał wiele szczęścia, że nie wylądował na posadce.

- Hej ty, może byś uważał. – powiedział niski, blond chłopak wstając z podłogi. Obok niego stała wysoka postać w zbroi, z walizką w ręce. Blackowi natychmiast na ten widok przypomniał się Barry. – Hej ty głuchy jesteś? – zapytał go chłopak już stojąc na ziemi.

- Nie, nie jestem. A ty może na przyszłość byś uważał i nie wpadał na ludzi. – powiedział Kamienny Alchemik zezłoszczony impertynencją chłopaka. Za kogo ten gówniarz się uważa, pomyślał pułkownik.

- Co?! Ja mam uważać, to ty wyszedłeś nie wiadomo skąd! – zaczął krzyczeć chłopak. Nagle postać w zbroi odezwała się próbując złagodzić sytuacje. – Edziu przestań krzyczeć, bo to jednak ty wpadłeś na pana.

- Cicho bądź Al! Koleś wylazł mi nie wiadomo skąd, to jeszcze twierdzi, że to moja wina.

- A może mógłbyś się przedstawić? – zapytał Black, domyślając się, z kim rozmawia.

- Jestem Edward Elric, a to jest mój młodszy brat Alphonse. – powiedział chłopak wskazują na postać w zbroi.

- Hmm, Elric tak? Myślałem, że Stalowy Alchemik jest wyższy. – powiedział Steven uśmiechając się ironicznie, ale w tej samej chwili musiał się odsunąć, żeby nie oberwać od Stalowego metalową protezą.

- Kogo nazywasz małym! – zaczął krzyczeć Ed. Wyglądał jakby stracił nad sobą panowanie. Alphonse musiał chwycić starszego brata za ręce by ten nie rzucił się na Blacka. – Przepraszam, ale Ed zawsze tak reaguje. – powiedział przepraszająco, dalej walcząc z wyrywającym się bratem.

- Tak widzę, ale może twój brat by się łaskawie uspokoił, bo wsadzę go do aresztu za próbę pobicia starszego stopniem. Ty chyba za bardzo nie wiesz, na kogo chcesz się rzucić, nie?

- No to może nam się łaskawie przedstawisz. – powiedział Stalowy, który już trochę ochłoną.

- Jestem pułkownik Steven Black, Kamienny Alchemik. – powiedział Steven, wyciągając rękę w stronę chłopaka, który miał minę jakby jego szczęka miała zaraz zaliczyć bliskie spotkanie z podłogą. Edward wiedział, że w centrali pracuje wielu alchemików, ale jak na razie jedynym alchemikiem o tak wysokim stopniu, którego znał był Roy Mustang. – Bardzo przepraszam panie pułkowniku. – powiedział spuszczając głowę i ściskając dłoń Stevenowi.

- Miałeś szczęście, że wpadłeś akurat na mnie, a nie na kogoś innego. Gdybyś tak potraktował generała od razu byś trafił pod sąd. – rzekł Black uśmiechając się do chłopaka. – No to może powiesz gdzie tak biegliście?

- Przyjechaliśmy wpaść odwiedzić kilku znajomych w centrali, ale chyba ma pan wiele do roboty, więc nie przeszkadzamy. Do widzenia. – powiedział Ed biorąc walizkę od brata i kierując się w stronę przeciwną do tej, w którą zmierzał pułkownik.

- No to na razie. – powiedział Steven i krzyknął jeszcze do chłopaków na odchodne. – I uważajcie, na kogo wpadacie!

Po dobrym, ale też niestety drogim obiedzie Steven wracał do centrali w całkiem niezłym humorze. Jego umysł zaprzątały myśli zupełnie niezwiązane z prowadzoną przez niego sprawą, co od kilku tygodni nie zdarzało się dość często. Zatopiony w swoich myślach nawet nie zauważył, że wpadł na kogoś.

- Przepraszam bardzo za to. – powiedział Black i szybko pozbierał dokumenty, które rozsypały się po ziemi. Dopiero po chwili zobaczył, na kogo wpadł.

- Nic się nie stało panie pułkowniku. – powiedziała kobieta uśmiechając się delikatnie do Stevena i przyjmując od niego dokumenty, które pułkownik pozbierał. Podporucznik Maria Ross była niższa od Blacka o głowę, miała szczupłą figurę oraz krótko ścięte czarne włosy. Pod lewym okiem miała charakterystyczny czarny pieprzyk. Właśnie jej postać zaprzątała myśli Stevena od dłuższego czasu. – Co tam u pana? – zapytała

- W gruncie rzeczy nic nowego Mario, jedyne co robię od tygodni to śledztwo w sprawie śmierci generała Hughesa. – powiedział pułkownik, zaś pani podporucznik zasmuciła się.

- Tak, to straszne co się wtedy stało. Macie już jakiś podejrzanych? – zapytała wpatrując się bacznie w swojego przełożonego.

- Kilku mamy, ale dopóki śledztwo trwa nie mogę nic mówić.

- Rozumiem, ale mam nadzieję, że ten bydlak, który to zrobił dostanie to, na co zasłużył. – powiedziała z pewną mściwością w głosie. W tej chwili Steven pomyślał, że gdyby to Maria zabiła Hughesa to nie chciałaby aż tak bardzo kary dla zabójcy. Black był już całym sercem po jej stronie.

- Nie bój się na pewno dostanie, a właśnie, co robisz dzisiaj po pracy? – zapytał Steven, zmieniając temat.

- Dzisiaj jadę odwiedzić rodziców, a dlaczego pan pyta? – spytała.

- A bo pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy po pracy gdzieś wyskoczyć razem. – powiedział pułkownik uśmiechając się.

- To bardzo miłe Steven. – powiedziała rumieniąc się lekko. – Ale nie jestem pewna czy wypada się nam spotykać, w końcu jest między nami duża różnica stopniowa.

- Przestań to, że jestem pułkownikiem, a ty podporucznikiem nie przeszkadza nam w spotykaniu się. Przecież widujemy się od kilku tygodni i chyba na razie nic z złego z tego nie wynikło, prawda? – odparł pułkownik zbliżając się do Marii. Podobała mu się już odkąd ją poznał, ale dopiero niedawno odważył się ją gdzieś zaprosić.

- Tak to chyba nic złego w tym, że mamy jakieś życie poza pracą. – stwierdziła.

- No właśnie, w pracy musimy zachowywać się profesjonalnie, ale w cywilu możemy gdzieś razem wyjść, w końcu jesteśmy dorośli, nie? Więc jak wyskoczymy gdzieś dzisiaj? – zapytał ponownie Steven.

- Bardzo bym chciała, ale jak już mówiłam jadę dziś do rodziców, ale może w spotkamy się w piątek? – powiedziała.

- Tak, w piątek będzie idealnie. – odparł pułkownik z uśmiechem.

- No to do piątku. – odrzekła Maria i delikatnie pocałowała Stevena w policzek, po czym udała się w swoją stronę. Teraz Blackowi już nic nie mogło popsuć dnia, nawet ten Parzyłapa Roy. Kiedy wszedł do swojego gabinetu Shen i Nick wciąż siedzieli nad dokumentami. Jak zobaczyli minę pułkownika, kiedy siadał za swoim biurkiem uśmiechnęli się nieznacznie do siebie.

- A coś ty taki zadowolony się nagle zrobiłeś. Dali ci awans czy pozwolili zabić Roya? – zapytał Shen. Oczywiście znał powód takiego dobrego samopoczucia u Stevena, ale chciał się podrażnić z przyjacielem.

- Nie, nie pozwolili mi na to, choć bardzo bym chciał pozbyć się Roya, no, ale cóż zrobić. A na awans jeszcze nie zasłużyłem. – westchnął Steven i odwrócił się do okna uśmiechając się szeroko. Shen musiał się mocno powstrzymywać żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem. Steven jak tylko się spotkał z Marią od razu miał znakomity humor choćby się waliło i paliło. Nagle Black odwrócił się w ich stronę i powiedział o wiele poważniejszym tonem. – No dobra rozluźniliśmy się, ale teraz bierzmy się do roboty trzeba wszystkie poszlaki i dowody dokładnie przeanalizować.

- Robiliśmy już to chyba ze sto razy. – jęknął porucznik.

- Nie jęcz mi tu Nick tylko bierz się do roboty. – powiedział Steven, po czym wziął się za analizowanie dokumentu balistycznego.

W tym samym czasie głęboko pod Centralą dwie postacie rozmawiały o tej samej sprawie, nad którą pracował Black ze swoimi ludźmi.

- Ten nasz płomienny pułkownik trochę za bardzo węszy, nie uważasz. – powiedział wysoki chłopak w palmiastej fryzurze.

- Chyba masz rację, przenieśliśmy go tutaj by mieć na niego oko oraz żeby był pod ręką. Trzeba coś zrobić, żeby się uspokoił. – odpowiedziała wysoka kobieta w długiej czarnej sukni i z długimi włosami tego samego koloru.

- Wiesz, co Lust, szczekającemu psu najlepiej rzucić jakiś ochłap, żeby przestał szczekać. – powiedział po chwili zastanowienia chłopak.

- Masz jakiś pomysł? – zapytała Lust chłopaka, ale ten tylko się sadystycznie uśmiechnął.

Następnego dnia pułkownik Black przyszedł do pracy w bardzo dobrym nastroju. Udało im się wczoraj posunąć trochę do przodu sprawę Hughesa, a na dodatek do piątkowego spotkania z Marią zostały tylko dwa dni, co napawało go dodatkowym optymizmem. Kiedy tylko doszedł do gabinetu jego sekretarka, pracowała nad czymś, ale jak tylko go zobaczyła od razu przerwała pracę.

- Dzień dobry panie pułkowniku. – powiedziała.

- Dzień dobry Kate, jest jakaś poczta dla mnie? – zapytał pułkownik uśmiechając się do dziewczyny.

- Dzisiaj, nie, ale w gabinecie od rana czeka na pana podpułkownik Shadowbolt. - Steven zamyślił się, co takiego się stało, że Shen czeka na niego już od rana.- Dziękuje Kate, na razie nie łącz nikogo. – powiedział.

- Oczywiście panie pułkowniku.

Kiedy Black wszedł do gabinetu pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył był Purpurowy Alchemik siedzący na kanapie i wpatrujący się ze zmarszczonym czołem w pierwszą stronę gazety. Jak tylko Steven zamknął drzwi wzrok Shena od razu spoczął na pułkowniku.

- Cześć Shen, a co ty tak dziś wcześnie? – zapytał Black wieszając płaszcz i siadając za biurkiem. Mina Shadowbolta była bardzo poważna.

- Lepiej żebyś to zobaczył. – powiedział podpułkownik grobowym głosem podając pułkownikowi gazetę. Na pierwszej stronie widniał olbrzymi nagłówek „ Porucznik wojsk Amestris podejrzana o zabójstwo Generała Brygady Maesa Hughesa", zaś pod nim było zdjęcie Mari. Steven zaczął szybko czytać, nie to niemożliwe pomyślał. „Podporucznik Maria Ross został postawiona w stan oskarżenia w związku ze śmiercią generał brygady Maesa Hughesa. Oskarżona została zatrzymana w dniu wczorajszym i natychmiast przewieziona do aresztu wojskowego, w którym przebywa do tej pory…"

Shen czekał spokojnie aż jego przyjaciel skończy czytać artykuł, sam, kiedy go zobaczył nie mógł na początku uwierzyć w to, co czyta, nikt nie wiedział o tym, że Maria jest podejrzana i nikt nie kazał jej zatrzymać. Kiedy Black skończył czytać artykuł, to zmiął gazetę i rzucił ją w kąt. Nagle wstał i zaczął chodzić po pokoju.

- Durny szmatławiec, skąd oni się dowiedzieli, przecież nie wydałem żadnego rozkazu dotyczącego aresztowania. – powiedział Black chodząc nerwowo po pokoju.

- Tak nie wydałeś, i nikt z naszych ludzi nie zlekceważył rozkazu, ani nie rozmawiał o tym z prasą, tego możesz być pewny.

- No to skąd Maria jest w areszcie, w dodatku w stanie oskarżenia? – zapytał pułkownik swojego przyjaciela.

- Nie umiem ci tego powiedzieć. – odparł Shadowbolt. Nagle na biurku zadzwonił telefon.

- Przecież mówiłem Kate, żeby nikogo nie łączyła. – powiedział zdenerwowany Steven podchodząc do aparatu. – Słucham.

- Panie pułkowniku jacyś ludzie proszą o rozmowę z panem. – powiedziała Kate

- Powiedziałem ci, że na razie nie ma mnie dla nikogo. Powiedz im żeby przyszli, kiedy indziej. – rzekł Black.

- Mówiłam im to, ale mówią, że są z żandarmerii wojskowej i muszą z panem pomówić. – powiedziała dziewczyna.

- Z żandarmerii tak? No dobrze, wpuść ich. – powiedział Kamienny Alchemik odkładając słuchawkę i siadając za biurkiem. Chwilę później do gabinetu weszła trójka ludzi w czarnych mundurach. Steven wiedział, że tylko żandarmeria nosi mundury takiego koloru.

- Dzień dobry, czy mam przyjemność z pułkownikiem Blackiem? – zapytał mężczyzna w okularach. Wyglądało na to, że jest najwyższy stopniem z całej trójki.

- Tak, a pan, kim jest, jeśli wolno zapytać? – powiedział pułkownik patrząc na mężczyznę. Dwaj pozostali stanęli przy drzwiach jakby pilnowali, całego zajścia.

- Kapitan Henry Douglas żandarmeria wojskowa, miło mi poznać. – powiedział mężczyzna wyciągając rękę w stronę Stevena.

- Mi również. – odpowiedział Black ściskając dłoń kapitana. – Może pan usiądzie i czegoś się napije? – zaproponował Black.

- Dziękuje, ale niczego się nie napije. – powiedział Douglas siadając na kanapie. Shen, który do tej pory też tam siedział wstał i stanął za Stevenem.

- Więc co jest powodem tej przyjemności? – zapytał Kamienny Alchemik uśmiechając się, jednak uśmiech nie objął oczu, te pozostały poważne i skupione na kapitanie. Douglas popatrzył się na Shena stojącego za Blackiem.

- Wolałbym porozmawiać o tym bez osób postronnych.

- Chodzi panu o podpułkownika Shadowbolta? Proszę się nie martwić, jest on moim najbliższym współpracownikiem i ufam mu we wszystkim. Więc proszę powiedzieć, czego pan chce?

- A więc dobrze. Z moich informacji wynika, że to pan prowadził śledztwo w sprawie zabójstwa generała Hughesa, prawda? – zapytał kapitan.

- Z tego, co wiem to śledztwo jest ciągle w toku i nie wiem też, na jakiej podstawie oskarżyliście moją podwładną o tą zbrodnie. – powiedział Steven. Shen czuł, że w jego przyjacielu zaczyna się gotować z emocji i wolał, żeby ten kapitan jak najszybciej opuścił gabinet.

- Panie pułkowniku w każdej sprawię o zabójstwo członka armii, żandarmeria prowadzi własne śledztwo. A z naszych informacji wynikło, że to podporucznik Ross może być odpowiedzialna za śmierć generała Hughesa.

- Z waszych informacji, jasne. – żachnął się Steven. Kapitan Douglas popatrzył ze zdziwieniem na swojego rozmówce.

- Chyba nie rozumiem panie pułkowniku. – rzekł.

- Już to panu wyjaśniam kapitanie. Wątpię, żeby żandarmeria, która dysponuje o wiele mniejszymi środkami niż armia mogła szybciej od nas ustalić zabójcę i postawić go w stan oskarżenia. Moim zdaniem po prostu dostaliście jakiś cynk i od razu aresztowaliście podporucznik Ross. No i oczywiście trzeba było to wszystko ogłosić prasie. – powiedział pułkownik zjadliwym tonem. Shen patrząc na swojego kumpla dziwił się, że ten wygląda na tak opanowanego, czego chyba nie można było powiedzieć o kapitanie. Po ostatnim zdaniu Stevena, Douglas poczerwieniał na twarzy.

- Tu nie chodzi o to, co pan sobie uważa panie pułkowniku, tylko o dowody, a z tych jasno wynika, że nikt inny tylko podporucznik Ross mogła zastrzelić generała. – powiedział Douglas szybko, choć wyglądał jakby miał ochotę krzyknąć na Stevena, to wiedział, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić w stosunku do członka armii o tak wysokim stopniu. – Ale jeśli pan chce panie pułkowniku to zapraszam na przesłuchanie podporucznik Ross, jeśli oczywiście pan znajdzie czas, a na razie jeszcze poproszę o wszystkie dokumenty i akta z tej sprawy, gdyż od tego momentu śledztwo przejmuje żandarmeria. – powiedział kapitan.

- Bardzo chętnie przyjdę, a dokumenty ma pan w tej szafce. – powiedział Steven uśmiechając się. Wyglądał jakby wywód Douglasa nie sprawił na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, Shen już nie wiedział, co sądzić. Kiedy ludzie Douglasa zebrali całą dokumentacje i już zmierzali do wyjścia, kapitan odwrócił się i rzekł krótkie do widzenia, po czym szybko wyszedł. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły Steven wstał i podszedł do barku.

- Jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem twojego opanowania, już myślałem, że zaraz go uderzysz. – powiedział Shen do Stevena, który napełnił sobie kieliszek i szybko go wypił.

- Dzięki, ale uwierz, miałem olbrzymią chęć nabić go na jakiś kamienny kolec, albo chociaż rozwalić mu tą gębę. Strasznie nie znoszę takich ludzi.

- Mhm, to, dlaczego pozwoliłeś się odsunąć od sprawy i zabrać całą dokumentacje? – zapytał Shen.

- Bo takie jest prawo, kiedy żandarmeria przejmuje sprawę, cała dokumentacja trafia do nich i nie wolno się wtrącać w śledztwo, ale ten palant popełnił zasadniczy błąd. – powiedział Steven.

- Chodzi ci o to, że zaprosił cię na przesłuchanie.

- Dokładnie. Zwykle żandarmeria nie pozwala na to ludziom spoza niej, choć czasami zdarzają się wyjątki, gdy potrzebują dobrego eksperta. Ten kretyn w złości mi pozwolił na udział w przesłuchaniu Marii, co ja zamierzam dobrze wykorzystać. I na dodatek nie może się z tego wycofać, gdyż powiedział to przy swoich ludziach i przy tobie. – powiedział Black uśmiechając się.

-Ciekawe, więc jaki masz teraz plan? – zapytał Shen.

- Jak tylko wejdę do pokoju przesłuchań, porozmawiam gruntownie z Marią i wszystko jej wyjaśnię. Po tym trzeba ją z tego wyciągnąć, bo z tego, co przeczytałem w tym szmatławcu, to uważam, że postanowili zrobić z niej kozła ofiarnego.

Nagle rozmowę oficerów przerwało głośne pukanie do drzwi, zaś w następnej chwili drzwi się otworzyły z trzaskiem i do środka wpadł major Armstrong z sierżantem Broshem. Za nimi zobaczył Nicka, który patrzył się na swojego szefa przepraszający wzrokiem.

- Przepraszam, tłumaczyłem im, że nie mogą wejść, ale się uparli. – przepraszał porucznik, ale Steven podniósł tylko rękę.

- W porządku Nick. Nic takiego się nie stało, a teraz zamknij drzwi. – rzekł Black. – A panów, co tu sprowadza? – zapytał patrząc na dwójkę wojskowych, którzy stanęli na środku jego gabinetu. Chociaż obaj byli niżsi rangą od Stevena to wiedział, że rozkazywać może tylko sierżantowi, który był jego podwładnym. Major Armstrong był tak samo jak Steven alchemikiem, więc nie miał nad sobą oficjalnego szefa, choć Black mógł mu wydać rozkaz. Przełożonym wszystkich alchemików można by nazwać Naczelnego Dowódcę Sił Zbrojnych Amestris Kinga Bradleya. Armstrong był podobnej postury jak Nick, choć był od niego zdecydowanie wyższy i o wiele bardziej umięśniony. No i oczywiście pan major był znany w całej centrali ze swoich skłonności striptizerskich, które ujawniały się zawsze podczas walki i w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Black poznał majora w Ishvalu i od razu bardzo polubił tego mężczyznę.

- Panie pułkowniku. – zaczął Brosh, ale Armstrong natychmiast mu przerwał. – Chodzi o to panie pułkowniku, że nie wierzymy w to, że podporucznik Ross zabiła generała Hughesa. Taka miła dziewczyna jak ona nie mogłaby tego zrobić. – powiedział Armstrong, a Brosh mu zawtórował.

- Pan major ma rację, ja też znam panią podporucznik od dobry kilku lat i jestem jej partnerem, więc wiem, że nie mogła tego zrobić. Widziałem jak wystrzeliła ten nabój w Piątym Laboratorium, ja też wtedy wystrzeliłem jeden nabój. – mówił szybko Brosh. Już kolejny wywód miał zacząć major, ale pułkownik przerwał im podniesieniem dłoni.

- Rozumiem panowie, że wierzycie w niewinność podporucznik Ross, ale zastanawiam, dlaczego przychodzicie z tym do mnie. Sprawę przejęła żandarmeria, więc z nimi trzeba rozmawiać. – powiedział pułkownik.

- Tak tylko, że oni nie chcą nas wpuścić do środka, ani nas wysłuchać. Więc pomyśleliśmy, że może pan pułkownik dałby radę z nimi porozmawiać. – powiedział sierżant Brosh i obaj z majorem popatrzyli na Blacka. Nagle Steven uśmiechnął się szeroko. Na ten widok w obu mężczyzn wstąpiła otucha.

- Wiedziałem , że wielu ludzi lubi podporucznik Ross, ale takiej delegacji to się nie spodziewałem. – powiedział pułkownik i nagle spoważniał. – Ja też uważam, że Maria jest niewinna. Dostałem pozwolenie na udział w jej jutrzejszym przesłuchaniu, więc postaram się zrobić wszystko, co w mojej mocy by ją z tego wyciągnąć.

- Dziękujemy panie pułkowniku, wiedzieliśmy, że pan coś poradzi. – powiedział Brosh.

- Dobrze, a teraz, jeśli panowie nie mają już nic do mnie to przepraszam, ale muszę porozmawiać z panem podpułkownikiem. – powiedział Steven.

- Ależ oczywiście. Już nas nie ma, i jeszcze raz dziękujemy. – powiedział Armstrong, po czym wraz z Broshem wyszedł. Black westchnął.

- Takiej akcji to ja się nie spodziewałem. – rzekł pułkownik.

- Ja przepraszam was bardzo, ale pan major nie chciał mnie słuchać. – zaczął Nick, ale Black mu przerwał.

- W porządku Nick. Jak major się na coś uprze to nie ma siły na niego. Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie rozwalił mi drzwi. No dobra, a teraz pomyślmy jak wyciągnąć Marię z aresztu.

Następnego dnia Steven poszedł zgodnie z obietnicą na przesłuchanie Marii. Ubrał się w mundur, bo chociaż nie szedł do pracy to chciał, podkreślić swoją rangę. Przy wejściu do budynku żandarmerii stało dwóch wartowników, którzy sprawdzali dokumenty każdego, kto wchodził. Był to duży budynek, chociaż Kwaterze Głównej nie dorównywał w najmniejszym stopniu. Kiedy Black podszedł do głównego wejścia żołnierze zatrzymali go od razu, pytając o tożsamość.

- Pułkownik Steven Black. – powiedział podając żandarmowi dokumenty.

- W porządku. Co pana tu sprowadza panie pułkowniku? – zapytał wartownik.

- Przyszedłem na przesłuchanie podporucznik Marii Ross.

- Przykro mi panie pułkowniku, ale nie możemy pana wpuścić.

- Naprawdę. Bo wydaje mi się, że wczoraj kapitan Henry Douglas zaprosił mnie na to przesłuchanie. – powiedział Steven ironicznym tonem. Wartownik zmieszał, po czym pobiegł w głąb budynku. Po kilku minutach wrócił i widać było po nim, że ktoś go mocno opieprzył.

- Przepraszamy panie pułkowniku, za trudności. Istotnie kapitan Douglas potwierdził

zaproszenie. Proszę iść cały czas prosto i w końcu korytarza zejść po schodach ktoś będzie na dole na pana czekał. – powiedział żołnierz, takim tonem jakby miał zaraz dostać mocną reprymendę ze strony Blacka.

- Dziękuje. –powiedział Steven i udał się w kierunku wskazanym przez wartownika.

Kiedy zszedł po schodach, na dole czekało na niego dwóch ludzi w czarnych mundurach.

- Proszę za nami pułkowniku. – powiedział jeden z nich oschłym tonem i poszedł naprzód. Nie minęło nawet pięć minut marszu, aż doszli do drzwi, na których było napisane „Pokój Przesłuchań". Za nim Black zdążył wyciągnąć dłoń, drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł z nich Douglas w towarzystwie dwójki swoich ludzi. Na widok Stevena uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Witam panie pułkowniku, przyszedł pan na przesłuchanie pani podporucznik, tak?

- Tak panie kapitanie, więc może już zaczniemy? – odrzekł Steven obojętnym tonem.

- Bardzo mi przykro pułkowniku, ale spóźnił się pan, właśnie skończyliśmy przesłuchanie. – powiedział Douglas uśmiechając się jeszcze bardziej złośliwie. Black już zrozumiał postępowanie kapitana. Nie chciał, żeby pułkownik znalazł się na przesłuchaniu, więc dlatego zaczęli je wcześniej. Niepoinformowanie straży to też poniekąd była część planu. Black uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- Mi też przykro kapitanie. – odrzekł niedbałym tonem, po czym szybko zapytał. – I jak, powiedziała wam coś.?

- Niestety dalej się zapiera, ale to tylko kwestia czasu. – odrzekł kapitan. Zdziwiło go zachowanie pułkownika, myślał, że ten będzie się kłócił. Nie spodziewał się takiego spokoju z jego strony.

- No cóż, a może ja bym się do czegoś przydał. – powiedział Steven jakby od niechcenia. Douglas od razu podchwycił temat.

- O czym pan mówi? – zapytał kapitan.

- Znam podporucznik Ross od dobrych kilku lat. Ma ona do mnie duże zaufanie, więc gdybym mógł przez chwilę z nią porozmawiać, może by mi cos powiedziała. – powiedział niedbale Black.

- Hmm, może być taka możliwość. No dobrze pułkowniku, proszę z nią porozmawiać. – powiedział kapitan. – Archer przypilnujesz oskarżoną.

- Wolałbym z nią porozmawiać na osobności. W towarzystwie, członka żandarmerii mogłaby mi nic nie powiedzieć.

- A co jeśli zaatakuje pana. – powiedział zdezorientowany Douglas.

- Kto? Podporucznik Ross? Wątpię panie kapitanie, a nawet, jeśli, to chyba sobie poradzę z jedną nieuzbrojoną kobietą? – powiedział Steven uśmiechając się kpiąco.

- No dobrze, ale proszę uważać.

- Dziękuje. – powiedział Steven i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Był to średniej wielkości pokój, którego większą część zajmował stół. Z jednej strony siedziała podporucznik Ross, w cywilnym ubraniu. Na nadgarstku miała bransoletkę z imieniem i nazwiskiem oraz numerem identyfikacyjnym. Kiedy Black wszedł do pokoju Maria nie kryła zdziwienia. Kogo, jak kogo, ale Kamienny Alchemik był ostatnią osobą, którą spodziewała się teraz zobaczyć. Steven usiadł, po czym zwrócił się do strażnika.

- Możecie wyjść. – powiedział chłodno. Wartownik tylko zasalutował i wyszedł. Kiedy drzwi się za nim zamknęły nastała cisza, którą przerwała Ross.

- Co pan tu robi pułkowniku? – zapytała nieufnie.

- Oficjalnie czy też nieoficjalnie? – zapytał Steven uśmiechając się delikatnie. – Spokojnie nie podsłuchują nas, więc możemy teraz porozmawiać.

- Chce pan wiedzieć czy to ja zabiłam generała Hughesa? Więc powiem panu to samo, co powiedziałam wcześniej. To nie ja zabiłam pana generała. – odpowiedziała Maria zimnym tonem.

- Wiem. – rzekł krótko Black, czym wprawił Ross w osłupienie. – Już od ponad miesiąca wiedzieliśmy, o tym, z jakiego kalibru został zastrzelony generał, o twoim wniosku. Byłaś jedyną podejrzaną, ale nie aresztowaliśmy cię. Wiesz, dlaczego? – powiedział pułkownik.

- Nie.

- Nikt cię nie aresztował, bo jak tak kazałem. To były tylko poszlaki, a ja potrzebowałem twardych dowodów. Po za tym nie wierzę, że mogłabyś zrobić coś takiego. – rzekł Black uśmiechając się ciepło do Marii.

- Naprawdę? – zapytała.

- Naprawdę. – odparł Steven. W tym momencie Maria wreszcie poczuła się raźniej. Ufał jej i nie wierzył, że to ona zabiła. Nabrała otuchy, że może jeszcze sprawa nie jest przesądzona.

- Dziękuje Steven. – powiedziała cicho Maria, ale Black i tak to usłyszał.

- No dobrze. – powiedział wstając z krzesła i podchodząc do niej. – Musimy teraz wymyślić jak cię stąd wyciągnąć. Bo coś wątpię by cię oczyścili nagle z zarzutów.

- Jak to? – spytała.

- Chodzi o to, że według mnie już nie będą dalej szukać. Wystarczy im, że mają ciebie. Wszystkie dowody cię obciążają, więc potencjalnie jesteś już winna.

- Ale to niemożliwe musi być jakiś sposób. Przecież ja tego nie zrobiłam. – powiedziała wystraszona.

- Wiem, ale trzeba przekonać o tym ludzi wyżej postawionych ode mnie. Chociaż jestem pułkownikiem, nie mam aż tak dużych wpływów. Jednak spróbuję porozmawiać z jego Ekscelencją i przekonać go o twojej niewinności, raz już się udało, więc warto spróbować. – Maria doskonale pamiętała okoliczności, kiedy Steven prosił Fuhrera Kinga Bradleya o akt łaski. Wątpiła jednak by mogło mu się udać i tym razem. W międzyczasie Black popatrzył na swój srebrny zegarek. Zegarek, który posiadał każdy Państwowy Alchemik, symbol Państwowego Kundla.

- No dobrze, muszę już iść, żeby załatwić te sprawy. Nie martw się na zapas, wszystko będzie dobrze. Przyjdę cię odwiedzić jutro. – powiedział, po czym odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Nie zdążył zrobić nawet dwóch kroków, kiedy Maria złapała go za nadgarstek. Cała drżała. Kiedy pułkownik się odwrócił zobaczył, że podporucznik wstała, a po jej twarzy płynęły łzy.

- Proszę Steven nie zostawiaj mnie. – powiedziała łkając. Steven natychmiast przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno przytulił. Przywarła do niego mocno. W tym momencie miał ochotę zabić tego drania, który ją wrobił.

- Obiecuję ci, że cię stąd wyciągnę. Nikomu nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. – powiedział trzymając ją mocno w swoich ramionach. Czekał kilka minut, aż się uspokoi. – Już dobrze, przestań płakać. – rzekł odsuwając ją lekko od siebie. Miała podpuchnięte oczy od płaczu, ale łzy przestały płynąć.

- Wyglądasz pięknie jak masz czerwone oczy. – powiedział uśmiechając się.

- Przestań, wyglądam okropnie. – powiedziała, ale na szczęście się uśmiechnęła.

Nagle oboje poczuli, że są bardzo blisko siebie, oraz to, że każde czuje coś silnego do drugiej osoby. To była chwila jak z książki, idealna. Black pochylił się lekko i delikatnie pocałował Marię w usta. W następnej chwili Ross oddała pocałunek. Nagle wszystko przestało istnieć. W tej chwili był tylko on i ona. Stali i całowali się trzymając się w ramionach. Steven nie wiedział czy upłynęła minuta, godzina, czy też wieczność, ale wiedział, że była to jedna z najlepszych rzeczy, które go spotkały. Po chwili odsunęli się delikatnie od siebie, choć dalej patrzyli sobie w oczy i trzymali się w ramionach.

- Kocham cię. – powiedział cicho Steven do Marii.

- Ja ciebie też. – odpowiedziała rumieniąc się lekko. Steven chciał, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, ale wiedział, że czas, który mu dał Douglas dobiega końca.

- Muszę już iść, ale obiecuję, że niedługo cię wypuszczą. Masz moje słowo. – powiedział całując ją raz jeszcze. – Do zobaczenia.

- Do zobaczenia. – powiedziała Maria uśmiechając się. Oboje nie wiedzieli, że niedługo los z nich bardzo brutalnie zadrwi. Kiedy Black wyszedł na korytarz od razu podszedł do niego Douglas, który na niego czekał.

- I co pułkowniku, powiedziała panu coś? – zapytał.

- Tylko to, że nie ona zabiła generała. – skłamał Black.

- To samo nam mówiła, chyba jednak nie ufa panu tak jak pan myślał. – powiedział Douglas uśmiechając się zjadliwie.

- Może ma pan racje, ale warto było spróbować.

- No cóż dziękujemy za pomoc i do widzenia. Archer odprowadzisz pana pułkownika do wyjścia. – powiedział kapitan.

- Ja też dziękuje kapitanie. – powiedział Black. – I mam jeszcze jedną sprawę do pana.

- Jaką?

- Jeśli dowiem, że podporucznik Ross jest szykanowana, bądź źle traktowana przez pana ludzi, to uprzedzam pana kapitanie, że może się to dla pana źle skończyć. – powiedział Steven lodowatym tonem.

- Czy pan mi grozi pułkowniku? – zapytał zdenerwowany Douglas.

- Skądże, to tylko mała rada. A do wyjścia trafię sam, dziękuję. – powiedział pułkownik, po czym udał się w stronę wyjścia z żandarmerii.

Następnego dnia Steven przyszedł do pracy spóźniony, gdyż do późnych godzin wieczornych pracował nad sprawą Marii. Kiedy tylko wszedł do swojego biura od razu podszedł do swojej sekretarki.

- Kate poinformuj mnie, kiedy Jego Ekscelencja będzie wolny i umów mnie na spotkanie. – powiedział znużonym głosem.

- Tak jest panie pułkowniku. – odpowiedziała służbowym głosem dziewczyna. Po czym dodała – Podpułkownik Shadowbolt wraz z porucznikiem Johnsonem szukają pana od rana.

- Dobrze przyślij ich do mnie i jeżeli, nie było by problemem, zrób mi mocną kawę. – powiedział Black wchodząc do gabinetu.

- Tak jest. – rzekła sekretarka, po czym wzięła do ręki słuchawkę. Kiedy Steven usiadł za biurkiem, od razu wziął się za pracę. Dziwił się jak przez jeden dzień nieobecności ten stos papierów tak urósł. Po dziesięciu minutach i kubku kawy, po który się dobudził usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę. – powiedział. Po chwili do gabinetu weszli Shen i Nick, obaj mieli niezbyt radosne miny.

- Cześć chłopaki. Słyszałem, że od rana mnie szukacie. – powiedział Steven uśmiechając się. – Siadajcie i mówcie, o co chodzi. Ku zdziwieniu Blacka Shen ani Nick nie usiedli. Podeszli i stanęli obaj wyprostowani przed biurkiem pułkownika. Z miny Nicka, Steven nie wyczytał za wiele, za to twarz Shena była bardzo napięta.

- No, więc co się stało? – zapytał pułkownik swojego zastępcę.

- Wczoraj wieczorem zdarzyła się ucieczka z aresztu żandarmerii. – powiedział powoli Shen.

- I? Chyba nam nie będą kazali ich ścigać? To nie jest robota dla alchemików. – odrzekł Black uśmiechając się.

- W tym rzecz, że uciekły tylko dwie osoby. Jakiś nielegalny imigrant z Xing i … porucznik Ross. – dodał Shen po przerwie. Pułkownik, kiedy usłyszał tą wiadomość zdenerwował się.

- Ale jakim cudem uciekła? – zapytał Black. – Powinna być bardzo dobrze pilnowana.

- Z tego, co mi powiedziano, pomógł im osobnik w zbroi, z dwoma tasakami.

- Barry. – rzucił krótko Black. – No dobra w takim razie trzeba ją znaleźć. – powiedział pułkownik wstając, ale natychmiast usiadł, kiedy zobaczył, że Shen jeszcze nie skończył wywodu.

- To nie będzie konieczne. – powiedział Shadowbolt dziwnym głosem.

- Dlaczego? Aha pewnie już ich złapali. – odrzekł Steven, ale Purpurowy Alchemik pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nie, nie złapali, przynajmniej nie Barrego i tego imigranta.

- No to, co się stało? Mów do cholery. Co się stało z Marią? – powiedział pułkownik zdenerwowany. Był zmęczony, a jego przyjaciel coś przed nim ukrywał.

- Porucznik Ross, została zabita wczoraj wieczorem. – skończył Shen. Bał się przekazać tą wiadomość Stevenowi, bo wiedział, że będzie to dla niego olbrzymi cios. Black natomiast pobladł cały na twarzy, co było nie częstym widokiem.

- Jak to? Ale dlaczego? – pytał patrząc oczami pełnymi bólu na przyjaciela.

- Po ucieczce został wydany rozkaz, że gdyby uciekinierzy próbowali stawiać opór można użyć siły. – powiedział Shen beznamiętnym tonem. Po czym dodał. – To nie twoja wina Steven, nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć. Ale Black go nie słuchał.

- Obiecałem jej, że ją wyciągnę, że nic jej się nie stanie. Obiecałem jej Shen. – powiedział pułkownik z twarzą ukrytą między dłońmi. Shen nie wiedział czy Black płacze, czy też nie, wiedział jedno. Teraz nie mógł go zostawić.

- Spokojnie, nie obwiniaj się. – powiedział Shen, podchodząc do kolegi, ale kiedy zobaczył jego twarz natychmiast się odsunął. Steven wyglądał jakby miał kogoś zabić. Jego twarz była niczym kamienna maska, ale oczy. Jego wzrok był pusty i bez wyrazu. Wzrok osoby, która straciła pewną cząstkę siebie. Shen tylko raz widział u swojego przyjaciela takie oczy. Podczas masakry Ishvalu.

- Kto to zrobił? – zapytał krótko Black. Z jego twarzy dalej nie można było nic wyczytać, ale w oczach zapłonął teraz ogień zemsty. – Kto? – powtórzył pytanie

- Osobą, która zabiła porucznik Ross, był Roy. Spalił ją za pomocą alchemii płomienia – powiedział jak najszybciej Shadowbolt. Tego najbardziej nie chciał mówić Blackowi. Steven na tą wiadomość tylko wyciągnął pistolet z kabury, odbezpieczając go, wsadził z powrotem. Następnie wstał i ruszył do drzwi.

- Co ty zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytał Shen, kiedy pułkownik przechodził obok niego z twarzą, na której miał wypisaną rządze mordu.

- Idę sobie porozmawiać z Royem. – powiedział Steven suchym tonem i zanim, którykolwiek z jego współpracowników ruszył się trzasnął drzwiami.

- Cholera. Lepiej chodźmy za nim Nick, żeby nie zrobił czegoś, czego będzie żałował w przyszłości. – powiedział Shadowbolt do Johnsona. Porucznik tylko skinął głową i udał się za podpułkownikiem. W międzyczasie Black szybkim krokiem zmierzał do gabinetu Roya Mustanga, po drodze myśląc, jaką śmierć zadać temu bydlakowi. Kiedy doszedł do gabinetu bezceremonialnie otworzył drzwi z trzaskiem, po czym wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywał Roy ze swoimi podwładnymi. W jednej chwili wszystkie oczy spoczęły na Blacku, który wolnym krokiem podszedł do biurka, przy którym siedział Płomienny Alchemik.

- Możecie zostawić nas samych? – powiedział spokojnym tonem Black, chociaż każdy mógł wyczuć w jego głosie gniew. Jego wzrok w dalszym stopniu był utkwiony w Royu. Hawkeye chciała chyba powiedzieć coś Kamiennemu Alchemikowi, ale Roy gestem ją uciszył.

- Wyjdźcie. – powiedział Mustang patrząc się na Blacka. Riza przez chwilę się wahała, czy zostawić ich samych, lecz po chwili wyszła za porucznikiem Havockiem. Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za ludźmi Roya, Black od razu przystąpił do ataku.

- Mam tylko jedno pytanie Mustang. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – powiedział spokojnie Black, ale pięści miał tak mocno zaciśnięte, że knykcie mu pobielały.

- Możesz jaśniej Kamienny? – powiedział Roy uśmiechając się bezczelnie. Steven miał ochotę zetrzeć mu ten uśmieszek z twarzy, ale wiedział, że na razie nie może tego zrobić. - Nie zgrywaj idioty i odpowiedz mi na pytanie. Dlaczego spaliłeś wczoraj podporucznik Ross? – rzekł Black.

- Aaa, o to ci chodzi. Zrobiłem to, bo miałem takie rozkazy. Kazano uciekinierów zabić podczas próby ucieczki, więc tak uczyniłem. Po prostu wypełniłem rozkaz. – powiedział Roy niedbałym tonem, ale w jego oczach było coś dziwnego.

- Ja słyszałem, że trzeba ich zatrzymać, a nie zabić. Ale dla ciebie to bez różnicy. A może po prostu miałeś taki kaprys, albo chciałeś się zemścić. – powiedział Black uśmiechając się złośliwie na widok miny Roya.

- Dlaczego miałbym się mścić? – zapytał Płomienny.

- A dlatego ty Zapalniczko, że Maria była oskarżona o zabójstwo Hughesa. Wiem, że byliście przyjaciółmi i na pewno odkąd tu przybyłeś szukałeś zabójcy. No i kiedy się okazało, że to Maria, od razu podjąłeś działanie.

- Co ty mówisz? – powiedział zbity z tropu Roy.

- Może to twoi ludzie pomogli jej wczoraj w ucieczce tylko po to, żebyś mógł ją sobie spokojnie spalić i przy okazji zemścić się na niej, dlatego że zastrzeliła twojego przyjaciela. Podobno została całkowicie zwęglona? Prawie jak w Ishvalu. Tak, tam miałeś ładne wyniki. – powiedział Steven. Roy na wspomnienie o wojnie w Ishvalu zerwał się z krzesła.

- Zamknij się. – powiedział Mustang, ale Black dalej kontynuował swój wywód.

- Widziałem wyniki twoich działań w Ishvalu. Wiele spalonych ciał i miejsc. Może ci po prostu brakowało tej adrenaliny związanej z zabijaniem, ale niestety tym razem przegiąłeś. Będę miał cię teraz cały czas na oku i jak tylko zobaczę, że coś kombinujesz to pożałujesz. Morderco. – powiedział Steven zimnym tonem. Roy miał olbrzymią ochotę na zabicie Blacka. Nie dość, że ten idiota nie wie, o czym mówi, to jeszcze nazywa go mordercą. Tego było już za dużo, Płomienny Alchemik wyciągnął ze swojej kieszeni rękawiczkę i ubrał ja z zamiarem spalenia Blacka na popiół. Już miał pstryknąć palcami, kiedy zobaczył, że Steven trzyma odbezpieczony pistolet w dłoni.

- No spróbuj. – powiedział. – Może ci się uda mnie spalić za nim właduję ci kule między oczy. – powiedział Black celując broń w Mustanga. Przez chwilę obaj sztyletowali się wzrokiem i celowali w siebie, kiedy w następnym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i do środka weszła Riza z Shenem. Nick i reszta załogi Mustanga stali na korytarzu i zaglądali przez drzwi.

- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytała Riza wyciągając pistolet. Shen trzymał ręce w kieszeniach, ale jemu wystarczył tylko jeden szybki ruch. Na widok swoich zastępców Steven wsadził broń do kabury, a Roy zdjął rękawiczkę. W następnej chwili Black odwrócił się i bez słowa ruszył do drzwi. Kiedy mijał Shena rzucił krótkie „chodź" nawet na niego nie patrząc. Przy drzwiach Steven zatrzymał się i popatrzył jeszcze raz na Roya.

- Pamiętaj Zapalniczko, że cię obserwuję. – powiedział, po czym wyszedł, a za nim ruszyli Shen i Nick. Kiedy Black wyszedł z gabinetu Riza podeszła do Roya, który stał przy oknie.

- O co wam poszło? – zapytała.

- O śmierć Ross. – odpowiedział Mustang, w dalszym stopniu patrząc przez okno.

- Rozumiem. – odparła Riza chowając broń.

Steven szedł korytarzem i zupełnie ignorował to co mówił do niego Shen.

- Jesteś kompletnie nie odpowiedzialny. Wiesz, że mogli cię za zabójstwo innego oficera rozstrzelać. – mówił Shen, ale Kamienny Alchemik tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Kiedy doszli do gabinetu Steven odwrócił się do swoich ludzi.

- Zostawcie mnie samego. – powiedział pułkownik, po czym zamknął drzwi. Shen tylko się zasępił i udał się z Nickiem, żeby coś zjeść w kantynie. Miał nadzieje, że ta chwila samotności dobrze zrobi Stevenowi. Black po zamknięciu drzwi podszedł do barku i nalał sobie szklankę whisky. Chciał się upić, chciał zapomnieć o tym, co go spotkało, ale nie mógł. Ze złością rzucił szklanką w drzwi, która się rozbiła, zaś brunatny płyn zaczął spływać po drzwiach. Steven usiadł na jednej z kanap i zaczął płakać. Ten dwudziestodziewięcioletni alchemik, płakał jak dziecko. Rzadko do tego dochodziło, że płakał w ten sposób. Nawet na pogrzebie Hughesa nie był tak zdołowany. Dlaczego musiało to spotkać akurat jego, dlaczego kobieta, którą kochał zginęła, dlaczego nie mógł jej ochronić. Ciągle zadręczał się tymi pytaniami, a łzy powoli przestawały płynąć. Kiedy już się w miarę uspokoił spojrzał na ścianę za kanapą. Wisiały na niej dwa, pięknie wykonane miecze, które przykrywał herb Amestris. Dostał je, kiedy udało mu się ukończyć trening u swojego mistrza. Kiedy wrócił z nimi do gabinetu wszyscy jego przyjaciele i podwładni złożyli mu gratulacje. Zastanawiał się, co z nimi zrobić. Niektórzy radziliby je umieścić w gablocie, niektórzy, żeby je nosić.

Ale Steven nie chciał ich nosić, był młody i uważał, że alchemią wszystko załatwi. Bardzo się wtedy mylił. Wtedy to Maria wpadła na najlepszy pomysł, i powiedziała, że najładniej i bardzo prezentacyjnie wyglądałyby powieszone na ścianie. Pułkownikowi bardzo się spodobał ten pomysł, i od tego dnia te szable zawsze wisiały na tym miejscu. Do dzisiaj. Nie zastanawiając się długo podstawił stołek pod ścianę i zaczął zdejmować broń. Z herbem poszło mu szybko, ale miecze jakimś cudem nie chciały puścić ściany. Po kilku minutach szarpaniny, kilku soczystych przekleństwach udało mu się je ściągnąć i położyć na stole. Widział, że ostrza, choć nieostrzone od lat dalej były nad wyraz ostre, o czym przekonał się jego kciuk. Dobra, ale gdzie ja wsadziłem pochwy, pomyślał i zaczął wyrzucać rzeczy z szafek w poszukiwaniu brakujących części. Steven był tak zajęty poszukiwaniami, że nie usłyszał otwierania i zatrzaśnięcia drzwi. Dopiero silne odchrząknięcie sprowadziło go na ziemię. Kiedy się odwrócił zobaczył Nicka i Shena. Shen jak zawsze nie zdradzał, żadnych emocji, ale widać było, że ten bałagan nie podoba mu się. Natomiast mina Nicka była jedną z najśmieszniejszych, jakie dotąd pułkownik widział. Porucznikowi opadła szczęka na widok swojego szefa, który po zdemolowaniu większej części gabinetu kuca przy szafkach szukając jakiejś rzeczy. Na dodatek na stole leżały dwa miecze, a miejscu, w którym wisiały pierwotnie widać było pewien ubytek w tynku.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – zapytał Shen marszcząc brwi.

- A na co ci to wygląda? – odparł Steven ciągle grzebiąc w szafkach i wyrzucając na zewnątrz kolejne ilości rzeczy.

- Na to, że chcesz doszczętnie zniszczyć sobie gabinet, albo chcesz żyć w jeszcze większym bałaganie. – powiedział ironicznie Shadowbolt.

- Pudło. Szukam pochew na moje miecze, wiem, że gdzieś tu były. Mam! – powiedział Black i wyciągnął dwie pochwy na miecze, które były wykonane z czarnej utwardzonej skóry i miały złote zdobienia.

- Chcesz nosić miecze? Przecież mówiłeś, że nie potrzebujesz ich.- rzekł Shadowbolt. Zachowanie jego przyjaciela było czasami trudne do przewidzenia.

- Może tak mówiłem kilka lat temu, ale teraz czasy są inne. Po co mają wisieć skoro mogę zrobić z nich dobry użytek. – powiedział Black wycierając jedną z pochew z kurzu.

- Jak sobie chcesz, ale radzę ci poćwiczyć, bo wątpię być jeszcze umiał się nimi posługiwać. – powiedział Shen uśmiechając się. Wiedział, że to, co powiedział mijało się z prawdą, bo co, jak co ale w szermierce jego kumpel był mistrzem i wątpił by zapomniał to, czego się nauczył. Ale zawsze może się z nim podroczyć.

- Wszystkiego raczej nie, ale trzeba na nowo się przyzwyczaić do ciężaru miecza. Kilka treningów i znowu będę w formie. – powiedział Black zakładając na siebie pas z pochwą, do której wsadził jeden z mieczy. Było to bardzo dogodne gdyż nie musiał nosić go przytroczonego do pasa, przez co nie miał utrudnionych ruchów. Drugi z mieczy położył obok biurka, żeby był zawsze pod ręką.

- No dobrze, wychodzę i nie będzie mnie do jutra. – powiedział Black biorąc płaszcz.

- Poczekaj, to Nick cię odwiezie do domu. – powiedział Purpurowy Alchemik.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nie potrzebuję już ochrony . Bardziej obawiałbym się o tego, kto dziś by mnie chciał zaatakować, niż o siebie. – powiedział Black uśmiechając się złośliwie i delikatnie wysuwając kawałek klingi z pochwy. W następnej chwili trzasnęły drzwi i w gabinecie zostali tylko Shen i Nick, oraz cały bałagan do sprzątnięcia.

- Myślisz, ze sobie poradzi? – zapytał Johnson.

- Na pewno, jest w takim nastroju, że nawet ja nie chciałbym z nim teraz walczyć.

Idąc ulicami miasta Steven rozmyślał nad tym, do czego doprowadziło go życie. Został wysokim rangą oficerem, był uznanym alchemikiem, ale wiedział, że stracił dziś coś, czego nie odzyska. Rozmyślając nad swoim życiem, Steven dotknął bezwiednie nieśmiertelników, które zawsze nosił pod mundurem. Miały zawsze mu przypominać o tym, kim jest i co zrobił.

Ishval. Tylko inny człowiek może zrobić coś takiego swoim bliźnim. Siedmioletnia wojna, która przyniosła zniszczenie całego wschodniego regionu Amestris i wybicie większej części jego mieszkańców. Sam zabijał w niej ludzi, jako jeden z Państwowych Alchemików. Po wojnie tych, alchemików, którzy przeżyli i wykazali się na polu bitwy, odznaczono i awansowano. Nazywano ich bohaterami, Herosami z Ishvalu, ale Steven wiedział, że pomimo wszystkich tych nazw i ludzie i tak uważają ich za morderców i chodzące bronie.

Steven zasępił się patrząc na swój nowy gabinet w Kwaterze Głównej. Dopiero dwa dni temu, wrócił z Ishvalu, gdzie przebywał przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy. Bardzo się zmienił przez ten okres i ci, którzy go pamiętali, jako majora, zdziwili się jego zmianą. Black usiadł na swoim fotelu i popatrzył na miasto. Na piersi tego dwudziestotrzyletniego alchemika wisiał Krzyż Wojenny, który otrzymał kilka dni temu wraz z awansem na stopień pułkownika, z rąk Dowódcy Wojsk Amestris Kinga Bradleya. Niektórzy się dziwili, dlaczego ten młody człowiek został tak wysoko awansowany, ale ci, którzy walczyli w jego jednostce wiedzieli, że w pełni na to zasłużył. Steven uśmiechnął się cierpko. Może i był Herosem z Ishvalu, może był pułkownikiem, ale wiedział, że ludzie i tak uważają go za chodzącą broń do zabijania, i mieli rację. Nagle jego rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę. – powiedział poprawiając przy okazji mundur. Do gabinetu weszła młoda kobieta w czarnych włosach. Jak zauważył Black miała pod lewym okiem mały pieprzyk. Wydała mu się bardzo ładna. W międzyczasie kobieta stanęła przy biurku, po czym się wyprostowała i zasalutowała.

- Panie pułkowniku, chorąży Maria Ross melduję się. Zostałam przydzielona pod pana dowództwo. – po czym wręczyła Stevenowi swoje akta.

- Dziękuję, ale proszę przestać mi salutować i niech pani sobie usiądzie.- odrzekł Black, i zaczął przeglądać akta pani chorąży, przy okazji patrząc na nią. Kiedy skończył zamknął teczkę i wstał z uśmiechem na ustach.

–Cieszę się pani chorąży, że będziemy razem pracować. – powiedział, po czym wyciągnął rękę w stronę pani chorąży. – Jestem Steven.

Ross przez chwilę się zawahała, po czym podała rękę pułkownikowi również się uśmiechając. - Miło mi, Maria.


End file.
